This Can't Be Happening
by DoctorWhoIsSoCoolLike
Summary: Two best friends get sucked into the Dark Knight film. One really likes Joker and the other likes both good and evil characters. All they wanted to do was watch the film then play the Arkham Asylum game. But things never go according to plan do they? What will they cause to change about the film? What will stay the same? Well read and find out silly! OC/Joker and OC/Batman/Bruce


Hey fanfiction people! Whatever... If by any chance your reading this which i know some dont... Then HELLO! If not...

Anyway here's a new story from me as i couldn't get this out my head and well, i have had a busy life. So my other story is kind of been... Abandoned for now... Maybe i'll continue once the second half of series 7 is out. Those of you who are reading this and want to know its a Doctor Who story. So yh...

Um, nothing really to say and in starting to ramble. I dont own anything you recognise, my OC's are my creation based off me and a friend of mine... Well two friends of mine mashed into one as they are so similar anyway.

ENOUGH! Here's the story! Hope you like it!

**What Are The Chances?**

I looked up at the sky groaning, why did it always have to be so bloody cloudy? If not that then why was it always raining? Why was i always late come to think of it? My eyes widened as i tried to stop myself from distracting myself. Kirsten was gonna kill me! She wanted her Batman DVD back. The one i 'borrowed' from her. Yeah i planned on stealing it. But of course nothing gets past her too easily in her freakishly tidy room. Anything out of place, she'll notice. I decided to run the last few alleys and streets. Streets aren't that long here really. Just a normal town in Scotland. Boring. Or at least in our eyes. The few people i whizzed by just gave me odd looks. Well, most people do. I honestly don't know whats wrong with what I'm wearing. Maybe it's my hair? I slowed down as i got to the street Kirsten lived on.

I had New Rocks on my feet, i thought they were awesome shoes! They're pretty high up boot type ones so my red skinny jeans with black diamond shapes on them were tucked in. The diamond pattern i made sure i got because they reminded me of Harley Quinn, which is practically me in a different universe! I even put my hair in bunches like her! Only my hair is black and all of its dip dyed red, also i had a full fringe. Which was currently flying round the top of my head. My top was black with a red studded skull on it and i had a dark purple almost black trench coat. Which i always leave open, so is currently flying about behind me. I love that. I had one red fingerless glove and one black, what can i say? I also had a choker collar on, which was probably more of a dog collar. It had some studs on it and a chain fell from it with a key, a heart, and a lock charm on the end of it. I wasn't one for make up or bracelets. Apart from my eye liner and mascara. Thats all i really wear. Not that i think I'm naturally the prettiest person ever! Quite the opposite in fact. Actually, just so i can prove that, i'm 18 and still waiting on that first date, first kiss too. Well, first anything with a guy. I pulled out my iPhone when i got to the door and tried to fix my hair a little then i opened the door. It's alright, i'm always welcome here.

"Where the hell have you been?!" A voice yelled from a very close position. Kirsten was right there waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I took my jacket off revealing a few scars on my arms.

"Well, you know me." I rolled my eyes taking the DVD out the trench coat pocket before throwing said coat on the banister for the stairs.

"So you lost it and spent ages looking for it when you were probably holding it?" She guessed standing from sitting on the step. Her hands went to her hips like she was a mother but this was just what we were like sometimes. I nodded doing a over the top sad face. She did a random funny face stretching her face around before we both laughed. She ran upstairs and came back a few seconds later with something else.

"I take it while your here you want to play this game?" She asked smirking, she held up Batman: Arkham Asylum and i jumped up and down clapping.

"Aw ya know me too well!" I said trying my Harley Quinn voice.

"Its freaky how much you can sound like her by the way." Kirsten laughed doing a fake shiver. But she pulled me into the living room with her big TV. Well compared to mine... Huge. Our TV was the size of a freaking microwave. My dad was usually out getting drunk so i tried to avoid him. When he's sober usually he's a hoot! We laugh and joke around like little kids! But he's not really like that anymore. Not since my mom well... Lets say she fell quite literally to suicide. Off the top of a bridge... Onto a railway track...

I glanced over at Kirsten who practically had everything! She's the reason i have an iPhone in the first place! I liked her outfit today, at lest hers wasn't crumpled with both the weather and not being dried right. Don't get me wrong, its not like my families the poorest thing around. We cope, we have enough for heating, water, food, internet. My big brother pays for the last one. He's 29 has a girlfriend and any spare money comes to us. Which i don't think is just spare money anymore. But its usually spent by the end of the week.

I watched Kirsten put the game in, she kept fixing her side fringe. She only had her hair almost to her shoulders. Unlike my hair down to my elbows, well when its not tied up like it is now. Her hair was a light brown and she had blue highlights. Which brought out her light blue eyes. Her eyes i loved, so blue, kind of reminded me of the sky. Where as mine were just a dull grassy green with grey mixed in. They used to be brighter, i think. Kirsten was a nice tan colour which stood out against my pale skin. Her family goes on holiday every year, and its always somewhere sunny. She had camouflage shorts showing off her legs. She wasn't self conscious like me. She could go out in almost nothing and not give a shit. She had green and red converse on. The laces being green the rest red. Her top was red with a black cross on it and she had green arm warmers on. I always wondered her favourite thing to wear was her arm warmers.

"Our club starts on Monday." She sighed turning on her TV picking up the controller for the PS3. I grinned snatching it from her when she was close enough.

"Does it really?" I smirked not really listening. We both took a Gymnastics club, apparently we were both amazing at it. But I'm one of those people who brush off all compliments and tend to focus on the negative. Her PS3 came on and i noticed she had downloaded The Dark Knight onto it.

"Why do you have this when you have the DVD?" I asked now very confused.

"Because you took the DVD and i wanted to watch it." Kirsten replied shrugging and laughing a little. She paused and stared at me for a second. "You want to watch it again, don't you?" She asked grinning, shaking her head too. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

"What? I just wanna watch my puddin'." I grinned saying that in my Harley Quinn voice. Kirsten laughed and took the controller from me.

"Fine be glad i like this film along with the one after it the most." Kirsten said and clicked on the film. The screen went black but nothing happened.

"Well?" I asked wondering why it hadn't started. She confusedly started pressing buttons trying ti get it to do something, anything. But nothing happened.

"Its not working." She finally said giving up.

"Maybe you turned it off?" I slowly questioned knowing deep down thats not what happened. Something was wrong here. I could just feel it. All the lights were out so we were in pitch black. Which is why we both jumped grabbing onto each other when the TV screen went white. There was not sound but a white screen.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked getting really freaked out.

"I-i don't... Know." Kirsten slowly got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting up ready to pull her back. "What if something else happens? What if you touch it and it blows up?" I grinned knowing TV's don't just blow up. We inched closer and i could make out a faint rustling coming from it.

"You hear that?" Kirsten asked putting her face right up to the screen. The rustling changed, now it was like wind blowing. Something weird was definitely going on. I took a quick look round the room only when i turned to Kirsten i saw her half being sucked into the TV.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted running forwards trying to pull her back out. What was this? Something out of Doctor Who? I could hear her screaming on the other side whatever was happening, it couldn't be good. Whoever was pulling on the other side was strong! I was slipping. I was holding Kirsten by her shoes and slipping.

I fell onto my butt on the floor and looked up at the screen only Kirsten was gone. Without thinking i jumped up and ran at the screen reaching out.

"Give her back!" I shouted but then realised my mistake and stumbled head first through the screen too. I had to close my eyes at how bright it was. I hit a floor and i could feel someone shaking me.

"Hayley, Hayley you'll really want to wake up and see this!" Exclaimed a voice i knew too well.

"Kirsten? What happened? What was that?! Where are we? And who said i was asleep? I don't need to wake up!" I rushed out all at once. Then i saw we were sitting in the middle of a street.

"Yeah, i noticed." Kirsten said knowing what i was going to say. "I also noticed that..." Kirsten trailed pointing up at something behind me. I turned and nearly fainted. Wayne Enterprises...

* * *

**Well there we go! Thats the first chapter! Hope you liked it and i hope you'll review cause i really want to kbow what you think of this. **

**i'll try and update soon! Until then though... Byeee!**


End file.
